prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Blaze
is Cure Scarlet's first finisher that can only be used in her Mode Elegant. It is first used in episode 22. To perform the attack, she needs her Scarlet Violin and the Phoenix Dress Up Key. Description Cure Scarlet inserts her Phoenix Dress Up Key into her Princess Perfume to transform into her Mode Elegant. She takes out her Scarlet Violin and once again inserts her Phoenix Dress Up Key into the violin to make the bow appear in a line of fire. She spins around and begins to plays a piece of music on her violin which summons a pentagram that makes a phoenix rise from within it. Using her violin bow, she sends the phoenix flying towards the enemy, in which it surrounds the enemy in a ball of fire, purifying it in a explosion of fire. After the enemy is purified, Scarlet ends the attack with "Gokigen'you". Incantation Japanese Cure Scarlet: エクスチェンジ！モードエレガント！ Cure Scarlet: スカーレットバイオリン！ Cure Scarlet: フェニックス！ Cure Scarlet: 羽ばたけ、炎の翼！ Cure Scarlet: プリキュア・フェニックス・ブレイズ！ Cure Scarlet: ごきげんよう！ Romaji Cure Scarlet: Ekusuchenji! Mōdo Ereganto! Cure Scarlet: Sukāretto Baiorin! Cure Scarlet: Fenikkusu! Cure Scarlet: Habatake, Honō no Tsubasa! Cure Scarlet: Purikyua Fenikkusu Bureizu! Cure Scarlet: Gokigen'yō! Transliteration Cure Scarlet: Exchange! Mode Elegant! Cure Scarlet: Scarlet Violin! Cure Scarlet: Phoenix! Cure Scarlet: Take Flight, Wings of Fire! Cure Scarlet: Pretty Cure Phoenix Blaze! Cure Scarlet: Farewell! Scarlet Illusion is an attack used by Cure Scarlet, which can only be used if she has her Hanabi Dress Up Key and Scarlet Violin. It is first used in episode 23. Description Cure Scarlet uses the Hanabi Dress Up Key by inserting it to the Scarlet Violin. She plays a tune, then points her bow upward and the fireworks appear behind her and form a red sphere that acts as a shield. This attack can also be used as a means of protecting others from enemy attacks, as shown in episode 30. In episode 46, it is also shown to trap the enemy. Incantation Japanese Cure Scarlet: ハナビ！ Cure Scarlet: 燃えよ！炎よ！ Cure Scarlet: プリキュア・スカーレット・イリュージョン！ Romaji Cure Scarlet: Hanabi! Cure Scarlet: Moe yo, Honō yo! Cure Scarlet: Purikyua! Sukāretto Iryūjon! Transliteration Cure Scarlet: Fireworks! Cure Scarlet: Burn, O Flames! Cure Scarlet: Pretty Cure! Scarlet Illusion! Scarlet Spark is an attack used by Cure Scarlet, which can only be used if she has her Hanabi Dress Up Key and Scarlet Violin. It is first used in episode 23. Description Cure Scarlet uses the Hanabi Dress Up Key and inserts it into the Scarlet Violin, in which she plays a tune and then chants her incantation. She then points her bow towards the enemy and a burst of flame shoots from it towards the enemy. Incantation Japanese Cure Scarlet: ハナビ！ Cure Scarlet: 燃えよ！炎よ！ Cure Scarlet: プリキュア・スカーレット・スパーク！ Romaji Cure Scarlet: Hanabi! Cure Scarlet: Moe yo, Honō yo! Cure Scarlet: Purikyua! Sukāretto Supāku! Transliteration Cure Scarlet: Fireworks! Cure Scarlet: Burn, O Flames! Cure Scarlet: Pretty Cure! Scarlet Spark! Scarlet Flame is an attack used by Cure Scarlet, which can only be used if she has her transformation Dress Up Key and Scarlet Violin. It is first used in episode 24. Description Cure Scarlet inserts her Dress Up Key into her Scarlet Violin and plays a little tune. She then waves the bow in front of her to create a long vertical spiral of flames that she sends towards the enemy. It can turn into shooting stars of fire when combined with Meteor Humming. Incantation Japanese Cure Scarlet: 滾れ！炎よ！ Cure Scarlet: プリキュア・スカーレット・フレイム！ Romaji Cure Scarlet: Tagire, Honō yo! Cure Scarlet: Purikyua! Sukāretto Fureimu! Transliteration Cure Scarlet: Boil, O Flames! Cure Scarlet: Pretty Cure! Scarlet Flame! Scarlet Prominence is an attack used by Cure Scarlet, which can only be used if she has her Premium Sun Dress Up Key and the Music Princess Palace. She first uses it in episode 40. Description Cure Scarlet inserts the Premium Sun Dress Up Key into the Music Princess Palace. She turns the dial once and her symbol shines red on the palace's balcony. She utters an incantation and a lace circle appears above the palace. She sends the magic circle into the sky and it transforms into a small sun that showers flames over the enemy. Incantation Japanese Cure Scarlet: サン！ Cure Scarlet: 燃えよ！炎よ！ Cure Scarlet: プリキュア・スカーレット・プロミネンス！ Romaji Cure Scarlet: San! Cure Scarlet: Moe yo! Honō yo! Cure Scarlet: Purikyua Sukāretto Purominensu! Transliteration Cure Scarlet: Sun! Cure Scarlet: Burn! O Flames! Cure Scarlet: Pretty Cure Scarlet Prominence! Trivia *Due to nature of Cure Scarlet's finishers (power of Fire), Zetsuborgs that are purified by this attack don't say, "Dreaming", instead, they say, "Burning". Gallery Scarlett's Mode Elegant Transformation.jpg|"Exchange! Mode Elegant!" Scarlett's_Mode_Elegant.png|Elegant Cure Scarlet Inserting_her_Phoenix_Key.png|Scarlet inserting her Miracle Phoenix Dress Up Key The_Scarlett_Violin.jpg|Cure Scarlet's Scarlet Violin appears Bow appears.jpg|The bow appears Scarlett Playing Her Violin.jpg|Scarlet playing the violin Summoing_the_phoenix.png|Scarlet summons the phoenix Phoenix Flame.jpg|The phoenix arises from the pentagram Scarlett_sending_the_phoenix.png|Scarlet sending the phoenix towards the enemy Phoenix Flame purification.jpg|The enemy is being purified Pretty Cure...Pheonix Flame.jpg|Scarlet saying "Gokigen'you" ScarletIllusion.jpg|Cure Scarlet performing Scarlet Illusion Scarletillusion.jpg|Cure Scarlet using Scarlet Illusion Hanabi Key on Scarlet Violin.png|Cure Scarlet performing Scarlet Spark Scarletspark.jpg|Cure Scarlet using Scarlet Spark Tranformation Key on Scarlet Violin.png|Cure Scarlet performing Scarlet Flame Scarlet Flame.jpg|Cure Scarlet using Scarlet Flame Scarlet spark episode 35.jpg|Scarlet Spark hitting a Zetsuborg in episode 35 Beast Shut trapped in the Scarlet Illusion.jpg|Shut, in his beast form, trapped within Scarlet Illusion in episode 46 Scarlet Flame episode 48.jpg|Cure Scarlet using Scarlet Flame in episode 48 Sun Key Opens Episode 40.png|Scarlet opening her Sun Dress Up Key Key Sun on palace.png|Scarlet inserts the key into the palace. Moe_yo!!.png|"Burn..." Honou_yo!.png|"O Flames!" Turning circle.png|A lace circle appears. Fire ball like sun.png|And it becomes a fireball like sun. Precure!!_(Scarlet).png|"Pretty Cure..." Scarlet Prominence!.png|"...Scarlet Prominence!" Scarlet Prominence ready to fire..png|The fireball creates a strong heat wave. The flame hitting the Zetsborg..png|The flame hitting the enemy. Video Category:Attacks Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Attacks